Of Fathers and Butchers
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: Many events in Draco's life created the man he grew into. This is but one of those. Contains Blackcest/Malfoycest. This is a rollercoaster ride, witches and wizards, keep your appendages in the car at all times lest they get chopped off.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This story was birthed one night because a pratty dragon listened to a song by "The Decemberists" called "The Shankill Butchers". Thank you to Mrs. Milfoy for splitting this beast up. That milf in the mercedes has nothing on you.

Also, I've played with the Bella Azkaban incarceration time line a little. You'll get over it.

**Chapter one**

Draco woke to the darkness of his room, and a fire that was on its last legs. It was very late, or extremely early, he wasn't sure which. The chill in his room shook him from the inside out, so he grabbed his wand from the antique nightstand by his bed.

"Incendio." He stated blandly, and flicked.

The fire sprang to life as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. As he stretched, he wondered what on earth he had woken up for. He heard it then. Or at least thought he heard something. A sound much like a short moan coming from outside his room down the corridor toward his mothers quarters.

He scrunched his eyes, as if that could make him hear just a bit better, and listened. A few seconds ticked by and the sound came again. Draco knew exactly what it was, but his father had been in Azkaban now for a month. Someone was fucking his mother. It was bad enough he had to endure his father's failed attempts at pleasing her, now she'd found someone else to take his place.

Curiosity got the best of him, and he threw the covers off. He stood up and found his discarded pajamas. Pulling them on, he quietly crept from his room.

He padded softly down the darkened hall, the cold marble floor chilling his feet. One out of every three wall sconces were lit bathing him in a surreal darkness that chilled his core. He arrived at his mother's door, which was cracked slightly open. Draco realized this was probably why he heard her sounds tonight.

He held his breath as he nudged her door open a bit wider, hoping it wouldn't creak. Thankfully it didn't, and he stealthily peered inside. What he saw made his heart speed up and his breathing stop.

Narcissa Malfoy lay on her bed alone and naked, bathed in both shadows and light from the well maintained flames in her bed chamber's fireplace. Her legs were spread, and her fingers were slowly working between her ivory thighs. Draco was frozen in place, as he watched his exquisite witch mother pleasure herself. The sounds she was making...the moans...her labored breath...began to heat his chilled body as if he were watching her from the fire itself.

He finally took a quiet, shaky breath and slowly pulled his now rigid cock from his sleep pants. There was a fire raging deep in his belly for this beautiful Goddess who gave him life. As he watched her writhe and thrust into herself, he stroked. He matched time with her as if he were the one who kept the hot rhythm pushing into her. He watched her chest heave and her muscles clench as she sped up. His breath became a quiet rasp as he pumped his cock faster.

He listened to her sweet moans over the crackling fire. He felt her magic quicken and swell with each breath she took. He knew she was close. So was he for that matter, and he desperately wanted to come with her. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned forward as he held on to the door jam. His fingers squeezed and whitened on the rough surface as he stroked his cock and waited for her call him home.

His mother's whimpers intensified to the pinnacle of Draco's self realization and he came with the intensity of a boy lost and a man, found. He spent himself on her door and stayed, a few seconds longer, catching his breath.

He heard his mother stir and came to his senses. Draco straightened his pants, backed and began to sprint down the hall toward his room. His thoughts and feelings spiraled down a torrid helix of guilt and self loathing.

It wasn't until he arrived at his room that the full realization of what he had done hit him full force. He ran to his bathroom and wretched. He was the epitome of disgust and self loathing. Draco knew all these feelings were horribly wrong. He was horribly wrong. He was a bad boy.

As he knelt by the loo, a song echoed in his head. A voice belonging to his Aunt Bellatrix.

'If you don't mind your mother's words, the Shankill butchers wanna catch you... The Shankill butchers wanna cut you...'

He remembered then, when he was still a boy, his mother and father had decided to attend a Yule ball at the Ministry of Magic. It was to be an unprecedented event, celebrating the five year demise of the Dark Lord and the finished restoration of the wizarding world. There were still a number of fugitives on the run, but their numbers were quickly dwindling.

One of those fugitives was his mother's sister, his Aunt Bellatrix. She had been staying...hiding...at the manor, and it seemed to be a much arguable topic between his mother and father. Draco would occasionally listen from their door while heated words were exchanged between the two. This particular night, the eve of the ball, he realized he had been mentioned in their conversation.

"She's asked to watch him tomorrow night." Narcissa said quietly. "I know she doesn't have much experience, but the elves are here if there are any problems."

"You know I detest your sister." Lucius said.

"I know you _fear_ my sister." Narcissa retorted.

Just then, Draco heard a resounding smack followed by his mother's cry.

"I am no coward. Mind you remember that." Lucius spat.

He heard his father turn and move toward the door. Draco quickly hid under an ornate table in a small alcove in the hall and watched his father swish past.

When he was gone, Draco crept out from his hiding place and tip toed to his mothers room. The door was ajar, and he peeked in. She was sitting at her vanity dabbing salve on her lip. As he leaned, he nudged the door and it squeaked. Narcissa looked up, and peered at the doors reflection through her mirror.

"Come in, my little peeping dragon," she said as she smiled lovingly.

Draco edged into her room and padded over to where she sat.

"Your Aunt Bella will be watching you tomorrow night while your father and I attend the Yule ball." His mother said as she caressed his face. He watched as she swallowed a few times before continuing. "Mind her, Dragon. Do as she says."

"I will mum." Draco replied, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Just then, a small white mouse scurried from a dark corner and over his mothers foot. Narcissa screamed.

"I hate these things, deciding to winter in my home!" Narcissa shrieked. I must floo an exterminator in the morning."

"Mum, they don't hurt anything, and I like them. Father won't let me have a pet, and they're so very perfect." Draco pleaded.

Narcissa hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I will talk to your father more about letting you have something. However, we are not having these...diseased things roaming about. End of story." She stated. "Now...off to bed with you. You want to grow up to be a strong dragon, don't you?" She smiled as she pulled away.

"Yes, mum." Draco replied as he turned and walked toward the door.

Before walking out, he turned once more.

"Mum?" He said.

"Yes darling." She answered.

"You really will talk to father about getting me a pet?" He asked.

"Yes, sweet boy." She replied.

"I love you." He added.

"I love you too, Dragon." Narcissa's voice cracked. "Now get yourself to bed before your father comes back."

Draco turned, walked to his room, jumped in bed and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The next day dawned cold and bright. It had snowed and blanketed the manor making everything shimmer in the morning light. The sunlight streamed in Draco's window, and he began to stir. He yawned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you finally awake, my love?" His mother asked from the doorway.

Yawning again, he answered groggily. "Yes, mum."

"That's good, because I wouldn't want you to sleep through the first big snow" She replied, deceptively indifferent.

"What?" Draco cried, jumping out of bed.

He ran to his window to peer out. Sure enough, everything was covered in a white layer of snow.

He ran to his wardrobe, grabbed a coat and started to run out of the bedroom and past his laughing mother. Before he could make it, she grabbed him.

"Slow down, little dragon." She said as he huffed at her. "One, you are certainly not dressed. Two, you _will_ eat breakfast before you intend on doing anything."

"But mum..." Draco began.

"No but mum." She countered. "The snow will be here all day, love. Now, find something warm to wear. I will see you the breakfast table."

Draco dressed quickly and made his way to the dining hall. There he found his mother and his aunt already eating. He took his seat and quickly began to spread jam on his toast.

He took his first bite and looked up. His mother was looking at his aunt and nodding toward him.

"Oh." She paused. Bellatrix then cleared her throat and spoke.

"Good morning, Draco." She said, smiling.

"Good morning, Aunt Bella." Draco replied, happily swinging his feet under his chair.

Bellatrix looked back at Narcissa, and Narcissa nodded back toward Draco. Draco continued to eat his toast. Glancing once more at her sister, Bellatrix turned her full attention to the boy.

"So, what are your plans today?" She asked Draco.

"Gonna play outside." He answered determinedly.

Narcissa smiled at her sister pleasantly and added, "That is a _wonderful_ idea. Bella, why don't you join my dragon today?"

"What...in the snow?" Bellatrix countered, brows raised.

"Why yes, I think it would be a great way for you two to get to know each other before tonight."

"Yes, Aunt Bella! Please come with me! I want to build a snow castle and I know you can help!" Draco shouted excitedly.

"A what?" Bellatrix said helplessly.

"A snow castle, Bella. My son wants you to help him build a snow castle." Narcissa said smiling and leaning back in her chair.

Bellatrix looked back and forth from her sister to her nephew when she finally took a deep breath and came to a decision.

"Fine," She stated with some authority. "Snow castle it is then."

Draco jumped up from the table and made for the exit.

"STOP!" Narcissa yelled, Draco skidded in his tracks and Bellatrix jumped. "At least take your breakfast with you."

Draco came back to the table, grabbed his toast and turned to leave. He paused for a moment outside the big oak doors and shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, when he heard his mother and Aunt begin to talk.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to, Bella." Narcissa said emphatically. "I know your experience with children is a bit...lacking."

"I know, Cissy. I want to though." Bella said. "You and I both know my time here is...limited. They _will_ find out where I am, and they _will_ come for me. I'd just like to get to know the boy before that happens."

Draco pressed his ear closer to the door. 'Who were _they_?' he wondered. 'And why were _they_ coming to get his aunt Bella?'

"I just never thought..." His Aunt Bella said quietly, "I just never thought He would fail."

"Well he did, love." Narcissa stated.

Draco took a chance and gently pulled the brass doorknob down to crack open the door. He wanted to see the exchange between his mother and his aunt. He also wanted to know more about the, 'they'. Lucky for him, the two never heard the door creak open. He peered through and saw his aunt kneeling beside his mother with her head in her lap. His mother was stroking Bella's hair, much like she did with him when he was sad, or hurt.

"Cissy...you have to tell them I'm here. _You _need to be the one to do it. They need to know that you are not... with me. I can't do this anymore." Bellatrix said.

Draco's mother looked down at his aunt and said emphatically, "I will not turn you in, Bella. We've talked about this."

Bellatrix sat up on her knees and slammed her hands down on the armrests of his mother's chair, leaning closer to her.

"You must, Cissy. They will find out I'm here, and when they do, your family will be sharing a cell next to mine in Azkaban." His aunt stated forcefully.

Narcissa made to stand as if she couldn't tolerate hearing another word, when Bella softly pushed her back into the chair.

"Please don't ask me to do this, Bella." His mother choked, with tears in her eyes.

Bellatrix leaned forward and gently placed her hands on either side of her sister's face, wiping away the tears with her thumbs. She edged closer and lightly kissed Narcissa's lips.

"After the ball, come to my room. You will alert them tomorrow, and we shall have one last night." Bellatrix smiled lovingly, then moved back a bit and spoke so low, Draco could barely hear. "And i swear to the goddess, if he hits you again, love, I will cut out his heart and let him watch as I eat it."

Seconds later Bellatrix stood and moved toward the door leaving Draco's mother to weep alone.

Draco turned to leave wondering still who was coming to take his Aunt away.

He went outside into the cold, and started rolling snow for his castle when he saw his Aunt Bella walking toward him. He watched her breath come in icy bursts from her mouth as she came up to him smiling.

"You know you're doing this the hard way, dragon." She said.

Draco stopped and peered up as his Aunt.

"I'm not allowed to use magic yet." He said dejectedly.

"No...but I am." Bellatrix said as she winked at him and brandished her wand.

Bellatrix then, over the course of the next hour and a half, proceeded to create the most elaborate snow castle, complete with dining area, guest bedrooms, and of course, dungeons. She and Draco played until the sun began to set, and were called in by Narcissa, as they were ready to leave for the ball.

The two sauntered in, grinning from ear to ear.

"So I see you two had fun, then." Narcissa said as she donned a black frock coat.

As Lucius came down the manor stairs, Draco quietly backed up behind Bellatrix.

"Mind you don't let my son poison himself, or some such nonsense, Bellatrix." Lucius said acidly as he approached his wife.

"Why? Will you punish your wife?" Bella said, eyebrows raised.

"Bellatrix, please. Not in front of the boy." Narcissa pleaded.

"You dare demonize me in my own house, witch?" Lucius seethed.

Bellatrix lunged forward and Lucius took a hasty step back.

"I will _demonize_ you wherever and whenever I get the chance, coward." Bella grinned evilly.

Lucius turned and flourished out the door in a rage.

Narcissa waited for the Manor door to close and kneeled down in front of her son straitening a rumpled shirt. She looked up at her sister.

"Did you feel that utterly necessary?" Narcissa questioned.

"I can't help myself, Cissy. He brings out the best in me." Bella answered.

Narcissa shook her head and looked to Draco.

"Be good for your Aunt Bella, love. I will see you in the morning." She stated before gently kissing his forehead.

Narcissa stood, looked down and began straightening out her frock as she spoke her next words.

"I will see _you_ tonight, sister." She stated, fidgeting quietly.

"One last night, love." Bella smiled caressing her sister's face.

Narcissa turned and walked out after her husband.

After they had both apparated away, Bellatrix looked down at her young nephew and blew a loud raspberry.

"Well now that, _that's _over, what shall we do?" Bella asked the boy.

"Want to come see my secret pets?" He looked up hopefully.

"Secret pets?" Bella asked, skeptically.

"Yes! Come on!" He said as he grabbed her hand and led her away.

Bellatrix followed the boy down into the kitchen as he made his way over to a small alcove next to the great stove. Kneeling, he slowly pulled away a plank above the baseboard on the wall.

"Look, Aunt Bella. My secret pets." He said as she kneeled down next to him and peered in the dark recess.

There quietly laying in a bit of fluff were seven white mice. Draco pulled a biscuit out of his pocket and began feeding them.

"Well, boy...how on earth did you find their nest?" Bella asked.

"They came last winter and then leave in the spring. I discovered them when father was...angry one night and I was hiding." Draco confessed as one nibbled food from his outstretched fingers. "They're not what I _really _want, but father won't let me have a proper pet."

Bella sat completely down on the floor and watched the interaction.

"So what is it you'd really want then?" She asked, curiosity peaked.

"Peacocks." Draco stated without pause.

"Peacocks." Bella repeated. "Why peacocks?"

"I like them," was his answer.

"Hmm." Bella said as she leaned back on her hands. "How bad do you want peacocks?" She asked.

"More than anything." Draco replied.

"Well then...my nephew shall have peacocks." Bella stated as she pulled out her wand.

"Hand me one at a time, then." She commanded.

Draco handed her the first mouse and she set it in front of her.

"Facere Pavonem." She stated softly and flicked her wand.

The small white mouse began to distort and grow. It's fur became beautiful white feathers and before Draco's very eyes a full grown white peacock stood scratching and clucking where his mouse had once been.

"Aunt Bella! You're amazing!" he cried as he flung his arms around her neck.

"Yes...Yes I know." She grinned. "Now get the others. We have more peacocks to make."

Not long after, there were seven peacocks milling about the kitchen.

"Father will be so angry, but I love them anyway." Draco stated looking at his new acquisitions.

"I don't care what your father thinks. They're yours. And I've cursed them so that if he tries to hurt them, he will get dragon pox." Bella said, smiling. "Anyway, it's about time for bed, little man. Go up and get ready. I'll be up to tuck you in shortly."

Draco turned and gave his aunt on last hug before leaving.

"Thank you, Aunt Bella." He said lovingly.

"You're quite welcome, Dragon." She stated. "Now go, or I will be forced to curse you too."

Draco grinned and ran out of the kitchen. When he arrived in his room, he quickly changed into his pajamas and jumped into bed. Soon after he saw her standing in his doorway.

"Well then. What is it that I'm supposed to do now?" She asked Draco.

"Tuck me in. Mum sings to me sometimes." He answered.

"Sings, does she." Bella said absentmindedly.

Bella walked toward his bed and sat down on the edge, next to the boy.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked.

"Yes, Aunt Bella, I loved the peacocks." Draco said smiling.

"Good." She said. "I'm glad."

Bella seemed distracted, and there was a pause before Draco continued.

"Aunt Bella?" The boy asked.

"Yes, dragon?" She questioned.

"Who is coming to take you away?" Draco inquired, worried.

Bellatrix turned toward her nephew.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"I... I stayed to listen to you and mum talking in the dining hall after I left." He answered sheepishly.

"Ah." Bella chuckled, shaking her head. "On your way to make a fine Slytherin, I see."

She moved to touch his smooth ivory cheek.

"I don't want you to go." He said, voice cracking. His small lip quivered, and he tried so very hard not to cry, but the tears leaked out anyhow. "Why do you have to go?" He choked.

"Oh, Dragon... I've done some...things that some would consider terrible." Bella answered, stroking his tears away.

"But who? Who is coming to get you? Give me a wand, Aunt Bella, I will help you!" He said as he sat up on his elbows.

"Oh Draco, I wish it were that easy." Bella confessed.

She paused for a moment before choosing her words.

"You see, Dragon. It's the Shankill Butchers. They come for those what don't listen to their mother's, and I certainly did _not_ listen to mine. Well, mostly I didn't. But that's not the point. The point is, you must always listen to your mother, or they will come for you too."

"I've never heard of the Shankill Butchers," Draco said skeptically.

"Just because you've never heard of something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. My father sang me a song when I was young, would you like to hear it?" She asked.

"Is it about them?" He inquired.

"Yes it is. Now hush and listen close, little dragon. If you do not heed these words, you will end up just like me." Bella warned, and began to sing softly and slowly.

_The Shankill butchers ride tonight_

_You better shut your windows tight_

_They're sharpening their cleavers and their knives_

_And taking all their whiskey by the pint_

_Everybody knows if you don't mind your mother's words_

_A wicked wind will blow_

_And take you from this world_

_Everybody moan everybody shake_

_The Shankill Butchers wanna catch you awake_

_They used to be just like me and you_

_They used to be sweet little boys_

_But something went horribly askew_

_Now killing is their only source of joy_

_Cause everybody knows..._

_The Shankill Butchers on the rise_

_They're waiting till the dead of night_

_They're picking at the fingers with their knives_

_And wiping off their cleavers on their thighs_

_The Shankill Butchers wanna kill you_

_The Shankill Butchers wanna cut you_

_The Shankill Butchers wanna catch you_

_Awake..._

After she had finished the song, she stroked his face and hair lovingly.

"You get some sleep little Dragon. And mind my words. Always listen to your sweet mother." She whispered

Bella slowly stood up and shut the door behind her as she left.

When she was gone, and Draco was abandoned to his own frightened thoughts and imagination. He began stealing glances from under his covers at the plethora of shadows that tended to plague the hour of midnight in his large room. The fire crackled and splashed muted, nightmare colors, and in the small boy's overactive imaginings, hell was beginning it's damned journey to come take him away. An hour or so had passed, by that time, and the sounds and sights of night were enough to choke Draco into a fevered fear. Then he saw, in his minds eye, the figure of a man slowly climbing through his window. A man that was not a man at all, but a demon. It had a burnt black face, long white hair and a dripping maw with fangs. It's face though, as the boy watched, began distorting and changing. As it slowly crawled in, it's face became his father's and gazed into the young boy's eyes. Draco threw his covers off, jumped from his bed and ran from his room in a panic.

Down the hall, he sprinted as fast as his small bare feet could carry him, to his Aunt Bella's room. Nearing her doorway, he slowed, looking behind him to see if the monster was chasing him. He looked back into an empty hallway, sconces aflame and undisturbed. He padded up to her door and found it ajar.

He began to push the door open, when he heard His mother talking to his aunt from within. Stopping short, he took one more look to the hallway to see that nothing was trying to kill him, and then leaned in to listen.

"Bella, I cannot turn you in. I won't do it. I need you here. You know that. Lucius is... I won't survive." Narcissa said, pleading.

"You will survive, little sister. You must. With me here, you can't protect your family. You must find your strength! Where is that witch that bested me so many times when we were children? She's not gone. She is somewhere inside." Bella said and put her hand to Narcissa's chest.

In the dark of the room Draco could barely see the both of them holding each other on the bed.

"Please, Bella, let's not talk about this now. Just... Please kiss me." He heard his mother breathe.

He watched as their seeming battle in the darkness ensue as clothes were shed and mouths were mashed together. He saw his aunt lay his mother back, raise up and with her hand and fingers rub the place in between her legs.

"Oh god's Bella,... Please! Put your fingers inside me now!" Draco heard his mother cry.

He saw Bellatrix shove, and he heard his mother cry out. There was never a thought, though, in the small boys mind that there was any danger. These were sounds not of pain but of pleasure. A pleasure he did not fully understand, but a pleasure, nonetheless.

"There! Right there, Bella...Oh gods that feels so good!" He heard his mother say in a loud whisper.

"Oh, I've fucking missed this, Cissy." His Aunt Bella moaned.

He listened closer to the door and one of them made a sound much like the first bite of dessert at the dinner table.

Draco was unsure on what to do next, but curiosity had a hold of him unlike anything he'd ever experienced, so he edged the door open just a bit to peek in. Then, a firm hand grasped the back of his neck, and another wrapped it's cold digits around his small mouth to keep him from crying out.

"I see you've found your whore of a mother this night, boy." The soulless voice of his father whispered in his ear.

Draco tried fruitlessly to get away but Lucius was much stronger. The monster had found him.

"Don't think of going anywhere now, boy. Time to learn what kind of woman your mother is." Lucius growled.

He held the boy's head firmly, icy hand around Draco's mouth, pressing him securely to his chest. His only choice was to hear and watch the spectacle unfolding in front of his eyes. Frightened tears were falling freely and the young boys breathing was quite erratic as he heard his father open his trousers.

"Now watch. Watch and learn, son." Lucius spoke with malice dripping from his very mouth like a slow acting poison.

Draco had no choice but to listen and see the things that were transpiring in his aunts bedchambers. His father was groaning behind him and jerking in such fashion that young Draco could not comprehend.

"Oh gods, Bella, I'm going to come! Please...Now!" He heard his mother cry out.

Lucius groaned deep and sinister and all time seemed to stop for the boy. His father's hold on him loosened and the young Malfoy took that moment to disengage and fly like a frightened grouse to his room.

He ran and jumped into his bed, pulled the covers up and wished beyond all he knew that he could ward his room from the monsters, like everyone else.

Much later, young Draco, fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of vengeful butchers and rabid beasts...of creeping monsters and crying mothers... of frightening fathers, and the end of his peace filled world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The next morning, Draco awoke to the sounds of screaming. He jumped out of his bed and ran out and down the great stairs, stopping halfway when he saw a battle going on in the drawing room of his home.

There were seven unknown witches and wizards throwing curse after curse at his Aunt Bella. Bellatrix was hurling curse after curse back behind the drawing room sofa. His mother came running into the great entryway and screamed. His father was on the opposite side leaning against the wall and grinning.

"Lucius, how could you?" His mother screamed.

Just then, Bellatrix had disarmed one of the wizards and his wand flew and landed at Draco's feet. He picked it up and without a thought to his own safety, ran down the stairs into the thick of the battle. All he knew, is he wanted these wizards...nay... these butchers to die and leave his Aunt Bella in peace.

"Draco, no!" He heard his mother scream as he hurled the one and only curse he had ever heard at the closest witch he saw.

"Avada!..." He cried but could not finish as his father yanked the wand from his little hand and knocked him to the floor with the back of his hand.

Narcissa ran to her boy and slid into him, grabbing and hovering over to protect him from the flying curses.

Not long after, one of the wizards got lucky with a curse and caught Bella full in the face. She was down, and the battle was over. Draco tried to jump up but his mother had a terribly firm grip.

They hauled Bellatrix out without so much as a word and the manor was quiet once again.

"Aunt Bella!" Draco screamed, fighting in his mother's grasp.

"I will never forgive you for this, you bastard!" He heard his mother state coldly.

His father walked briskly up and yanked Narcissa up by her hair as she cried out in pain.

"Do not coddle the boy, witch, I do not yearn for him to turn out a...woman." He seethed as he looked at her with disgust. Lucius then dragged her, bent forward, tripping over her skirts and out of the drawing room, leaving a heartbroken, confused boy to weep silently on the cold floor.

Grown Draco's memories of childhood came flooding back in a torrential onslaught of remembered sights and sounds as he continued wretching into the loo. He knew now, the Shankill Butchers a myth that his Aunt fed him to spare him from the even more terrible truth. Aurors to take her to Azkaban for the unforgivable crimes she committed in the name of the Dark Lord's cause.

She was still there in fact, years later, and his father had joined her a few months back. It was now only his mother and him. He still couldn't shake the fact, though, that he had an orgasm while mother masturbated. What was wrong with him? If there _were_ Shankill Butchers, they would surely come for him now. He took a few moments to quell his guilt ridden emotions before moving into his room and lying down.

Draco awoke once again to a mysterious sound. It was still a few hours before dawn, but the noise he heard was much different than the one that roused his sleep earlier. Water. Water pouring onto the floor in his loo.

'Fuck.' He thought to himself. 'I've gone and left the water on.'

Throwing the covers off, he spoke allowed.

"Mums gonna kill me."

He got up and walked toward the closed door of his lavatory and grasped the handle. When he opened the door, the sound died instantly and Draco peered into a completely clean, dry room.

"What the?..." He said aloud and stepped in and looked around.

Everything seemed to be in order as he walked to the sink and gazed in the mirror at his sleep deprived reflection. Draco opened the antique cabinet halfway hoping to find a sleeping draught. With one hand holding the mirrored cabinet door open, he leaned forward to peruse the phials that lined the shelves. He began to reach toward the one he sought when he heard water slosh out of his bathtub and onto the dry floor.

Draco froze, hand still holding onto the mirrored door. He slowly turned his head. The once empty bathtub was full to brimming over with bloody water, and the body of his aunt lay, unmoving, throat slashed wide, staring up with sightless eyes.

"Oh gods!" Draco cried and slammed shut the cabinet. He grabbed at the sink to keep his knees from buckling under him.

Suddenly, the bloody corpse of his aunt grabbed the sides of the porcelain, and with inhuman quickness, jerked toward him splashing dark red water all over the floor.

"I told you to mind your mother, little dragon." She gurgled as more blood seeped out through the open gash in her neck.

Draco screamed and quickly backed toward the exit, slipping on the wet floor, and falling into the arms of...

"You see, boy..." Came the grating voice of his father. "Now you see what happens to whores and naughty boys." He growled as he grabbed Draco by the throat, brandishing a large cleaver slick with his aunts blood.

Draco threw his elbow as hard as he could into Lucius' ribs. He connected solidly, and heard a grunt. The hand released him as Lucius doubled over. Draco sprinted out of the lavatory slamming the door behind him and ran from his room, away from the madness as fast as his legs could go.

He skidded to an abrupt stop outside his mother's bedchambers, and without knocking, flew inside and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Mum!" He screamed. "Wake up!"

"Lumos!" He heard her say. A light flared from her wand tip as she quickly sat up in bed. "Draco, what is it?" She asked, frightened. "Are you hurt!"

"No, mum... It's father! He's come back and he's killed Aunt Bella! She's dead in my bathtub and he's here! He's here, and now he wants to kill me!" He screamed frantically, kneeling down and shaking against the door.

Narcissa quickly got out of bed and knelt by her terrified son.

"Shhhh..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "It was a nightmare, dragon...That's all, just a nightmare. Both of them are in Azkaban."

"Mum, no!" He argued as he pulled away. I saw them both in my room just now! We have to go!"

"Draco, I promise, there is no one in your room." His mother said firmly. "Come now, I will prove it to you." She stood and held out her hand.

Draco looked up with fear in his eyes, but his mother's face was stoic. Perhaps it _had _been just a bad dream. He took a deep breath, grasped her hand and stood.

Narcissa moved to open the door when Draco stopped her.

"Keep your wand out, mum. Mine's in my room." He warned.

"As you wish, darling. But I assure you, you've nothing to fear." She reaffirmed.

She opened the door this time and moved out into the hallway. The wall sconces burned, casting shadows, and everything seemed quiet. Draco followed close as they made their way down the great hall to his room.

When they got there, the door was still open. Narcissa made to enter, but Draco stopped her.

"Please mum, be careful." He pleaded.

"I will be fine, son." She smiled as she caressed his face. "_You _will be fine."

They both entered his room and found it quiet. His bed, with ruffled covers was as he left it.

"See? Nothing here." She said eyebrows raised and pointing around.

"The loo mum. They were in the loo." He reminded, glancing toward the closed door.

"Ah, yes of course. Your father _would _be in there." She said more to herself than to Draco.

Narcissa walked toward the door while Draco rushed over to collect his wand from the bedside table. Before she opened the door, he made sure to be next to her.

His mother wasted no time, turned the handle and pulled the door open it creaked and bathed them both in light. Draco peered in and found, once again, a clean, dry area. He lowered his wand a bit and entered cautiously. Nothing was amiss or out of place.

"You see, my dragon? Just a nightmare." His mother whispered as she came up behind him and slipped her arms around his bare chest and softly kissing his back. Draco flushed, basking in her closeness, and she held him like that for a moment before pulling away.

"Now...It is terribly late, and we both need sleep. I suggest that you take yourself to bed." She stated.

Draco took a deep breath and moved around her, out the door and toward his bed. He sat down and she came up to him, pulling him to her in a tender embrace.

"Stay with me tonight. Please stay with me." He pleaded. "I need you."

"Of course, my sweet dragon." She breathed and bent down to kiss him.

The _sweet _kiss ended when Narcissa slightly parted her lips and barely darted her tongue out and over her son's bottom lip. Draco inhaled sharply and held his breath.

"I knew you were watching me earlier, darling. I saw the gift you left at my door." She said as she slowly pushed him back on the bed.

Draco flushed an angry red at her words.

"Mum...I...I...I'm so sorry." He said, ashamed, as his mother continued to push him down.

Narcissa climbed over him and straddled his stomach, bending over to kiss him once again. This time, he moaned in her mouth. As their tongues teased and tested, he felt her raise slightly and lift her nightgown up her thighs and out from under her backside. She settled back down slowly and Draco realized his mother was without knickers. Her warmth and wetness slicked against his stomach and it was she, this time, what keened in _his _mouth.

"Oh Dragon," She whispered against his lips, "I too have a gift for you."

She reach behind her and slowly released his achingly hard cock from his sleep pants. His mother kneeled up and edged backward. Raising onto her knees she reached down and gently grasped his cock, placing the tip of it into the sweet, hot wetness of her core.

"Oh, gods mum!" Draco groaned as his mother slowly impaled herself upon him.

She began grinding against him and he clutched onto her hips and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he heard his mother whimper. Draco opened his eyes and there, standing behind her, was his father, grinning sadistically. Before Draco could react, Lucius had grabbed the back of her hair and dragged his hellish cleaver across her throat. Draco screamed as the wound opened like a sick, mocking mouth and spilled his mothers blood all over his face and chest.

Draco continued to scream and Lucius laughed. His dead mother slumped over on top of him still impaled on his quickly shrinking cock.

"Draco!" His father yelled.

Draco screamed still.

"Draco!" His father yelled a second time.

"Draco! Wake up, love!"

He opened his eyes, fighting with his covers and squinting against the sunlight. He was bathed in tears and sweat, but there was no corpse, and no father. Only his very beautiful, very much alive mother hovering over him.

"Mum!" He cried. "Your alive!" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into his bed.

"Draco, what on earth?" She cried out. "Of course I'm alive. Is there any conceivable reason I shouldn't be?" She said as she blushed a deep crimson and tried futilely to remove herself from his grasp.

As he held her fast, he explained the flashback of his childhood and the dream that accompanied it... most of it, anyway. Draco left out the parts that he felt would be...looked upon with disdain. As he told his mother, she ceased to tense in his arms and the exchange between them was reversed. By the end of his tale, it was she who was holding him.

"Oh sweet dragon, the Shankill Butchers was just a twisted tale your grandfather told us as girls. They don't exist." Narcissa explained, holding him to her.

"I know, mum. I know that now. But it was so real then. And my dream. You...he... He killed you!" Draco whispered with tears in his eyes. "It was so real!"

She held him tighter and began slightly rocking him.

"Well, it's over now, love. You have nothing to fear anymore. Your father is gone, and I am here." She soothed him. "What on earth happened last night to make you remember all this?" She asked.

Draco took a deep breath and pulled himself away to face her. She was so very beautiful, he thought. There was a long, silent pause as he stared at her beautiful lips. Without thinking, and without answering her question, he leaned in and kissed her.

She tasted so sweet, like new honey and his tongue was not his own as it darted inside to sample more. He heard a slight intake of breath and just the hint of a whimper when she quickly pushed him away.

"What are you thinking!" She cried as blood rushed to her face. "I am your mother, Draco!"

"Yes, and Aunt Bella is your sister!" He countered.

"What...What is _that _supposed to mean!" She asked breathlessly.

"I saw you, mum! When I was a boy! I saw you and her, and I didn't know what it was then, but I know what it was now!" He accused as he watched her face deepen in color.

Before she could say anything though, Draco continued.

"And not that it bothers me, because I know she loved you. And I know you loved her. But she's gone now, and I am here, and I love you!" He cried.

When Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, Draco put his hand to her mouth.

"No, wait! I'm not done!" He admonished as she raised her brows. "I would have died for you then, if you had so much as asked! I would die for you now! You and Aunt Bella have been the only people in my world that have ever made me feel that I wasn't just an heir to be groomed and beaten down. Father... He..." Draco paused and swallowed back tears. "Father tried to make me hate you, and I never would. I couldn't ever hate you."

Draco finally took a break in his tirade, completely sure that he had ruined everything between his mother and himself, when Narcissa leaned forward and laid her lips gently to his.

As she softly kissed him, it was Draco's turn to whimper softly. _This_ whimper though, was as if a pup who had been abandoned had finally found its home.

His mother slowly broke off the kiss and gently dragged her teeth away from his bottom lip. Narcissa's face flushed from bottom to top, as she gazed at her son.

"Are you finished?" She asked quietly.

Not but a moment passed between them, a space of a heart beat, the tick of a clock and Draco realized it was the sum of _all_ his experiences that made him into the man he was. His father, the butcher of his worst nightmares, had unknowingly groomed him for this very moment. The wealth and the darkness were never Draco's birthright. His blood demanded something different. Something extraordinary. The birthright of the young Malfoy had always ever been the goddess kneeling before him. The prince had finally become the king.

"I think I've only begun, mother." Draco whispered, leaning into her and edging her down into his bed.

He nudged himself between her thighs and she opened for him gracefully. He held himself above her, his hands on either side of her shoulders. Draco paused, looking at the woman below him. His beautiful conquest raised her hips ever so slightly and grazed his aching cock. He sucked in through his teeth and let out a low growl in her ear. Draco could feel her smile to herself and it pleased him to know this woman, his witch mother, could teach him much more than any young girl.

"I want inside you, mother." He stated, breath rasping in his mouth and grinding softly into her.

"You will have your way, darling, as soon as I have mine." She said as she put her hands on the side of his face and began pushing him down.

Draco knew what she wanted, and smiled.

"As you wish, witch." He grinned as he ducked between her legs.

'Gods she smells good', he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

She lifted up slightly when his mouth brushed the velvet skin of her center. He drew back ever so slightly and snaked his tongue to split the folds of her cunt. Oh and how wet she had become.

"Oh Gods, son!" She cried as her hips bucked. "Please!"

"Please what, mother?" Draco grinned in spite of himself.

"Goddesses sweet milk, dragon, put your mouth on it!" She cried, grabbing his hair and pulling him down into her.

He was surprised at his mother's words. If _he _had spoken such things he would surely get a quick pop in the mouth. However, his surprise didn't last long as his face was assailed by her wetness. He dove in without reservation.

He quickly found the place that made every girl, and woman, completely mad. Working with his tongue and mouth, he began to feel her tense.

"Oh Gods, Draco, you've a mouth like Bella's!" Narcissa cried as she came down her son's throat.

Draco stayed, drinking her in, until she gently pushed him away. He crawled up to her and watched for a moment as she caught her breath. Her eyes were closed, and he felt a sense of accomplishment as she peeked at him through half opened lids.

"I won't ask where on earth you learned to do that." She said with a raised brow.

"Am I getting in trouble for pleasing you?" He asked half grinning.

"No, dragon." She said as she smiled wistfully and leaned into his chest, breathing deeply.

"Since when did you start bathing with sandalwood?" She asked.

He leaned over her and nudged her on her back, wedging his leg in between hers. Like water, both soft and hard, his cock lay on her thigh.

"Since I heard you liked that scent on...men." He answered, grinning.

"Men." She chucked. "You, my sweet dragon, are not a man...yet." Narcissa said.

He followed through and nudged himself between her legs. His cock rested between her legs. Just a sight push, and he would be inside her.

"Would you care to make a wager, mother?" He asked as he pushed himself inside.

"Oh gods!" She cried as her hand inadvertently flew to his hip. "Slow, my dragon, slow!"

He bent forward and kissed her to give her time to take him. Any snide remark about him being a man, died on his lips as he saw the goddess before him spread and willing to take him in. He slowly and deeply entered her and it was like hot velvet on his hardness. Home. Home was where his heart and his cock found that beautiful morning.

Oh he fucked her. He pumped in and out and sweated as she keened and cried into him. He fucked her like no other. She was both his whore and his queen with the things she spoke. His witch mother, in heat, cried words of pleasure and pain...Words of passion and sin. They both prayed at the alter of oblivion and found each other in the torrid, torrential downpour of time lost and salvation gained.

"Mum...I'm gonna cum." He panted. "Can I cum inside you?"

"Yes, baby... Fill me!" She cried.

"Oh gods, mum!" Draco cried.

He pumped once...twice...thrice, and spent himself inside. She took him...all of him and found her peace. Her sister's place had been taken by the man that had finally proven himself to her. His devotion had come full circle.

He lay atop her, catching his breath as he pulled himself out. They laid next to each other, without words, without guilt and finally at peace within themselves.

They lay there together for a time when unexpectedly there was a loud clatter at the side of the bed. Draco jumped up and Narcissa quickly scooted over. He looked over the side of his bed to see what had made the noise. There, on the ground, lay a beautiful, silver, shining cleaver in the morning sun.


End file.
